Little Ficlet Prompts
by SleepyInChicago
Summary: Because I couldn't think of a better title? Collection of 20 less than 500 word ficlets revolving around certain prompts and Mergana. Some angst, some darkness, some love, some sensitive subjects. Please excuse the summary
1. Exposed

**I signed up for a fic table over at Livejournal, to write little ficlets under 500 words, with my claim being my precious OTP, MERGANA! *_*  
I'll post all of the 20 prompts into this little story bit here y'know.  
****This is my first prompt & I'm proud I actually kept it under 500 words!****  
**

**_Merlin_ doesn't belong to me, I make no money off this, etc etc. R&R! :D**

* * *

This was it.

The end of the lying, the sneaking. The end of the fake smiles and the laughs. The end of carefully picking her words, stringing them together in a way that would convince them all of her loyalty. As she sat upon her throne, Uther forced to his knees in front of her, she was exposed. The fake, loving shell stripped away to reveal the cold, hardened interior that was now the Lady Morgana. The crown fit perfectly, as if it were always intended for her, the symbol of the end of confident, compassionate Morgana le Fay, and the beginning of Morgana Pendragon, who so longed for revenge that it set fire to her skin and consumed her entire being until she was nearly blinded with rage.

With a lazy wave of her hand, she ordered Uther to be taken down to the cells and the audience left at another firm order. She sat with a smug satisfaction, though with it brought some hesitation; her true intentions had been revealed to the entire kingdom, her hate and revenge thoroughly exposed. They knew, they all knew. It was over. The polished wood of her throne and the cool metal touch of the crown drowned those thoughts. They didn't matter anymore; she was Queen.

"What now My Queen?" the voice to her immediate right asked.

She smirked and turned her head, drinking in Merlin dressed his fine clothes, the ones she had specially made for this very moment. They were such an improvement from those drab servant clothes he had to wear while keeping up his pretense. She stood, taking his chin roughly in her hand, her smile widening, no longer a vengeful smirk, but a true Morgana smile.

"Now, My King, we celebrate."


	2. Kiss

**I finally got around to typing this up. It was just sitting in my notebook all lonely with my other scraps of writing.  
This is desperately how I wanted episode 2x03 to go.  
DESPERATELY.  
So I just wrote in the part that the writers accidentally forget to put in. It's okay, honest mistake.**

Enjoy, and be sure to leave your thoughts! :D

* * *

Morgana laid curled up under her sheets, trying not to focus on one thing for too long. She was terrified to sleep, terrified to destroy her chambers again with a blink of her eyes. When a knocking came at her door, a thin layer of sweat covered her body, and she squeezed her eyes shut hoping, willing that she was just hearing things. But the knocking came again, and Morgana realized her visitor wouldn't go away just by wishing they would. She pulled open the oak doors of her chambers and let out a relieved sigh when she saw Merlin. Silently, she let him in, trying to put out an air of ease.

"I, uh, heard about the fire. I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Oh, that," Morgana chuckled lightly, attempting to appear nonchalant; Merlin clearly wasn't buying it. "It was just the lightening. From the storm last night," she explained unnecessarily.

"Morgana, you can't expect me to believe that."

She immediately dropped her gaze to the floor. He knew it was magic. That was it, he'd probably tell Arthur, who'd, without a doubt, tell the King, and no matter how he loved her –

The sound of Merlin's voice filtered into her thoughts, and she remembered he was there; his words were irrelevant, though, when she noticed he held something to her.

Brilliant, bright orange flames danced on his palm, casting odd shadows across his face; she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"You're not alone, Morgana. I understand, I'm here for you."

The next thing she knew, she had taken his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his, feeling safer than she had in days. It was a while before she pulled back, and neither spoke as they stood at highly inappropriate closeness to one another.

"Thank you, Merlin."

He nodded and tentatively leaned in for another kiss before seeing himself out.

For a few moments, she stood – just stood and thought about how unbelievably lucky she was to have a friend like Merlin. A friend with magic, the person who could possibly understand how she felt. No longer feeling quite so afraid of the night, she climbed back into bed, closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take over her.


	3. Fire

**HOLD UP. Before you start reading, make sure you're okay with torture, some degrading, blood and fire.  
If not, I suggest you back up and come nowhere near this.**

**Okay with torture? Then, by all means, keep reading!**

**As always, I don't own Merlin in any means, and be sure to leave your thoughts. :)**

* * *

"How many times have I told you to stay out of things that do not concern you?"

The words were toxic on her tongue, tasting of the hemlock Merlin had tried to poison her with just a year ago; when she still looked to Merlin as a close and trusted friend. When Morgana _needed_ that close and trusted friend, he offered no such sympathy, and instead attempted to kill her. Why should she offer him the same kindness? She yanked both sides of the rope as tightly as she could manage around Merlin's wrists. His eyes darted frantically around the room, looking everywhere but at Morgana.

"Look at me!" she demanded, grabbing his chin and forcing his eyes to meet hers.

She turned to her table, grabbing a small bag, spreading something that resembled ash on the floor in a large circle around Merlin. She stood as close to Merlin as she could manage without feeling disgusted, staring into the boy's blue eyes, the desperation in them no longer reaching Morgana as it should have.

"I have a way to deal with meddlesome servants like you," she said venomously, and through the rage, the ash ignited, the flames dancing around their ankles.

"Please, Morgana," Merlin struggled to say past the rope she had tied around his neck. He was sucking in quick breaths, trying to get air into his lungs. "You don't have to blindly follow Morgause, you can-"

The second the servant spoke her sister's name, Morgana's hand came down on his face, a ring leaving a gash across his cheek.

"You have no right to speak her name," she said, her voice low as the flames climbed higher. "This isn't her doing, this is mine. I'm going to make you suffer. I'll show you what happens when you stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

She pulled her dagger out of its scabbard, wasting no time in drawing designs on Merlin's bare chest with the blade, smirking sadistically as copious amounts of his blood followed the path of the blade. She continued with her artwork until Merlin's chest was entirely red, and grabbed his chin again, this time the sign in his eyes was panic, pain, and Morgana's happiness depended solely on that look.

"Are you going to beg, you worthless servant? Beg me to stop."

When she got no response, she dug the blade deeper, Merlin whimpering in pain, jerking against his restraints.

"Beg me to stop!" she said again, voice demanding, cold.

"Please..." he gasped. "Please...make it stop..."

"Good boy." she smirked, yanking her dagger back, hands sticky with Merlin's blood. "I'll leave you for someone to find."

She stepped, entirely unharmed, through the flames, and commanded them to leap high, high up to the ceiling, clouding Merlin's limp form with smoke.

"Possibly."


End file.
